Sonic Underground: Remix
by Harry J.B
Summary: Based on the DiC animated Sonic series, this continuation is one of the darkest of my stories. Mother Saga: The siblings have been seperated as part of a strange legend that will end Robotnik's reign and bring their family back to power. Saga 1 of 5.
1. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**Quick warning, this is quite old so it's a bit...meh. Also, this is the first and second chapters combined. Next chapter is in the works.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sonic Underground: Remix**_

_**written by: HerowaveEX**_

_**Chapter I: Two Sides of the Same Coin**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A mother of royalty, must seperate her three children, to save them from an unknown fate.

However, one day, they will reunite to form, the Council of Four, then, along with the allies

that they meet over the hardships. Only then, will the dark one's tyranny end. However,

Before the prophecy can truly be fufilled the one who is bonded with Chaos must be

seperated from the other two to learn how to harness the power inside...

A purple cloaked figure stood near the rural stone that had the prophecy carved into it. He sighed. "I'm sorry, young ones. But it's for the future." With that, he disappeared with a flash of green light.

(In an underground passage somewhere to the East...)

"We did it!" Three fists were thrown into the sky, in a celebratory manner. Three figures stood. A male blue anthro hedgehog with green eyes and a guitar shaped medallion, wearing plain white gloves, white sock, and red and white sneakers. A male green anthro hedgehog with brown eyes and a drum like medallion, wearing white gloves with spiked braclets, a red vest, a brown fanny pack, white socks, and red and white lace shoes. Along with the two was a female purple anthro hedgehog also with green eyes and a keyboard like medallion, she wore a red sleeveless shirt, long purple gloves that reached near her elbow, a gold belt with a red gem in the middle, a purple skirt, and purple and red boots.

The three were siblings: Sonic, Manic and Sonia, respectively.

The three had just defeated a group of SWATBots (Robots created by the evil dictator, Doctor Ivo Robotnik), defeated Sleet and Dingo (Two mercenaries hired by Robotnik, and destroyed yet another one of Robotnik's factories.

"Dude, is it just me or is Robotnik slacking?" Manic asked grinning, his arms crossed, a bored look on his face.

"Yeah, it's almost like, a diversion. Maybe he's planning something..." Sonic said, looking rather cautious.

"I agree." Sonia said.

Sonic snorted. "Well, there's a first."

"I heard that, Sonic!"

"Cold, bro. Cold as ice!"

---

The purple cloaked figure looked at the three through a glass orb. "I'm sorry, hedgehogs..."

---

Suddenly the area started rumbling.

"Uh oh, time to juice, guys!" Sonic said and began running.

Sonia and Manic tried to follow, but this time it wasn't because they were slower.

"Bro, we can't move!" Manic shouted out. Trying to pull his legs forward.

Sonic looked backwards, he saw that some invisible force was keeping Sonia and Manic where they stood.

"Oh no!" Sonic ran back to his siblings but suddenly, a wall came down inbetween Sonic and the other two siblings. Sonic tried to spin through the wall, but there was an invisible barrier. "Sonia! Manic! Don't worry I'll find another way around!"

"Quickly!" The two shouted from within the wall.

Sonic began to run from the building, he looked for another way, there wasn't one. 'If I quickly go to the van to call the Rebellion HQ and get Trevor to come, I'm sure he has a way to get through, after all the dude may be an oddball but he knows his stuff.' Sonic thought as he began racing to the van.

---

Sonia and Manic suddenly they heard a voice. "Children, come quickly! This place is going to erupt! It was the cloaked creature.

"Oracle!" Sonia and Manic said in unison. "But Sonic--!" Manic began to say.

"There's no time, quickly." Oracle said then he used his magic to teleport them away.

---

"Come on!" Sonic said, tapping his foot. "I'm waiting~!" Sonic said in his trademark annoyed voice.

A veichle stopped near Sonic. A brown mouse with blue eyes and red hair which was parted at the sides and ran half way down his neck.

"So hippy, what to you so long?" Sonic said, smiling.

The mouse, Trevor, rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Sonic."

"I know now, let's go an--" Sonic stopped when he heard a sound, a sound he didn't like. He turned his head to where the tunnel entrance was.

"No...NO!" Sonic collapsed to his knees, a large hole was in the ground, burning metal from the underground tunnel could be seen, smoke was raising from the remains.

---

The Oracle sat in his cave with Sonia and Manic, who were now free from the spell that stopped them from moving.

"So this was all a setup for the prophecy." Sonia said, after Oracle telling them the truth of what had happened, how he setup a bomb in the tunnel, how he used his magic to create the wall and to stop Manic and Sonia from moving.

"Yes, and I'm afraid, you must be seperated from Sonic yet again." The Oracle said.

"For how long?" Sonia asked.

"5 years." The Oracle said.

---

(Resistance Main HQ--Robotropolis)

[A/N: Sonic's POV]

Being a hero isn't easy, I would know. There's things, little things mostly, but some big things that are sacrificed, just ask me. I lost the two who meant the most to me, my siblings. Manic...Sonia...I'm sorry...

"Sonic!" I opened my eyes and looked to my left I could see Trevor waving me over holding a phone, I know, pretty hi-tech for a resistance team, eh? Stole it from Robotnik ages ago wi--...yeah. I walked over to my rodent friend and took the phone.

"Hello?" I grunted. Great, more troubles I bet.

"Sonic! Wow, it's been long!" Hey, who would've guessed it would be Mindy, of all people, she and her father moved to the eastern region of Mobius after me and...them...saved them from old Sleet and Dingo.

"Hey...Mindy." I rubbed the spot between my brows, what? I had an itch get over it.

"You sound kinda bummed, you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I lied. That's a major low for me, lying.

"If you say so...I just wanted to ask if Sonia ca--" The phone was smashed into pieces within seconds, I walked and punched a wall. I cursed under my breath, major low number two. Mindy hadn't contacted us in FIVE YEARS, and when she does it happens to be about...

Damn, irony.

"Get a grip, Sonic." I heard a deep voice say. Turning I saw Cyrus, of course.

I laughed. "Get a grip...? GET A-!!! The nerve of you!" Everyone stepped back in shock at my outburst. "It's been five years! He'll be fine, right? I lost my brother and sister! My mother is still missing! You ask me AM I ALL RIGHT?! I-I-..." I just stomped out there, into the pouring rain.

[A/N: No more POV]

---

(Floating Island)

"Please help us, dude." Manic, now wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, still sporting his old shoes and gloves however, talked to a red echidna.

"Why?" The echidna crossed his arms.

"Oh, you'd do it if Sonia came onto the island!" Manic said angrily.

The echidna blushed and turned his head to the hedgehog. "N-No, I wouldn't!" He stuttered.

"'N-N-No, I-I wo-wouldn't!'" Manic mocked him.

"Don't make me send Chomps after you!" The echidna threatened.

"Chomps? You still have that stupid dino? Well, I tried, see ya, red. I'll set you when we are all roboticized and coming to take away your island." Manic said dryly, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The echidna huffed and walked away. "Whatever."

Manic sighed. "Well, sis, I tried..."


	2. The Rebel and the Traitor

**SONIC UNDERGROUND: REMIX**

**Chapter 2: The Rebel and the Traitor**

Deep in a forest to the South of Mobotropolis, Aleena, the mother of the three royal siblings, was running, holding the hood of her robe to conceal her face. Someone was chasing her, a hooded figure who most probably worked for Robotnik considering how violent they acted but...why would Robotnik send a Mobian after her? Unless this was some new robot with artificial skin and fur, it was without a doubt a Mobian, after all.

The robed figure was hot on her tail and with a push forward he collided into her and her hood came off revealing her face, blue eyes watched the hooded figure as her purple hair fell in front of her left eye.

"Queen Aleena Hedgehog..." The figure said, it was definitely male and he sounded young. "I have come to find you, I'm sorry for being so rough but...Robotnik is always watching..." The figure took off his hood to revealing a young child, no older than 13 with orange fur and sea blue eyes. There was a scar running across his left eye. "We'd better hurry before Robotnik sends Scratch to find me.

"Oh, he won't find you." A voice said from behind the child. A blond furred hedgehog wearing a very classy blue shirt and black tie, also sporting black dress pants and black shoes walked towards the two. "Miles...oh, Miles...how naive are thou? To think that you could fool Robotnik." The hedgehog chuckled menacingly. "...and me..."

"Tsunami!" Miles said as he stepped back slightly, drawing a strange weapon from his back, it had a ring shape with a bar in the middle for grip and two blades on opposite sides of it. Tsunami saw him draw his weapon and unsheathed his katana from its holder on his back.

"You wish to fight me, boy?" Tsunami chuckled. "Very well, your death will amuse me ever so much..."

[MEANWHILE - Metropolis City]

Metropolis City had become a mere shadow of what it once was Manic noted as he jumped from building to building with a flawless grace. He had become a much quieter observer the past five years and it really benefited on stealth missions with Sonia.

"Sightseeing, are we?" An obnoxiously loud voice said from behind Manic. Manic looked behind him to see what he feared would be there. As he saw what had become his nemesis since their first meeting two years ago.

Scratch was Robotnik's finest creation indeed. He was a mechanical rooster with blood red eyes over a black visor, his metal coat shined as did the claws that jutted out of his hands that earned him his name.

"This time, hedgehog, I'll cut you into pieces!" Scratch said before letting out his obnoxious, monotone laugh that made Manic's fists clench in anger every time.

Manic chuckled. "We'll see about that won't we? Ya chicken!" Scratch's eyes dilated in fury at the 'chicken' remark. Manic smirked knowing that always got to him.

"You damned kid! I'll rip your entrails out and paint the city with them for your mockery!" Scratch yelled in rage and ran at Manic in blind anger. Manic dodged a swipe from Scratch's claws and kicked the mechanical creature in his gut.

Scratch fell to the floor and doubled over in pain before getting up and running at Manic in another attempt to scratch him but he missed again, just barely this time however.

Manic ran at Scratch and gave him a kick to the face, his boot smashing into the metal and creating a dent in Scratch's mechanical exoskeleton. Scratch flew backward and hit the ground, he got up, clutching his dented forehead.

"You son of a..." Scratch started before running at Manic again. "Die!"

[MEANWHILE - Robotnik's Base]

"Robotnik...he's ready." A SWATBot said to Robotnik who sat in his chair in his control room. Robotnik smirked evily.

"Excellent...show me." Robotnik said as he got up. He followed the SWATBot to some kind of lab where a test tube was at the end, holding a figure. "He's...perfect..." Robotnik said and cackled evilly.

For inside the tube was a Mobian, an artificial one that Robotnik had designed and had his robots create. The creature had black fur with red streaks, a white tuft of fur on his chest, black and white shoes, white gloves, golden rings around his wrists and ankles.

Robotnik walked over to the control panel and pressed a button that, with a hiss, opened the test tube spilling some green liquid onto the floor and allowing the creature to drop to the floor.

"Awaken...my creation..." Robotnik said and the creature got up and opened its crimson red eyes to the world that it know knew as its own. "Shadow..."

_**How was that for a return to my Sonic Underground story? We met some familiar faces but new faces to this particular Sonic universe and we got some established rivalries between characters! Ain't that awesome?! See you next time!**_

_**Read and review!**_


End file.
